Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector assembly. The present invention also relates to a pre-connectorized fiber optic cable comprising said optical fiber connector assembly.
Description of the Related Art
The connection of an optical fiber to another optical fiber is generally carried out by means of an optical connector. Generally, an optical fiber connector is a mechanical component used to align and join together two optical fibers. The optical fibers may be part of a fiber optic cable or of a device, such as an optical or opto-electronic device. A pre-connectorized fiber optic cable is generally a fiber optic cable having an end portion pre-terminated with an optical connector.
EP 1 430 339 discloses a fiber optic plug comprising a fiber optic connector. The fiber optic connector includes a connector housing and a plug ferrule at least partially disposed within the connector housing, a spring push having a forward end adapted to be inserted within and to engage the connector housing, and a spring disposed between the forward end of the spring push and the rear end of the plug ferrule. The fiber optic plug also comprises a crimp band and a plug body accommodating the fiber optic connector and the crimp band.
The spring push is coupled to the connector housing by means of tabs that engage corresponding recesses defined by the connector housing. The crimp band has a first end, which encircles and locks a rearward end of the spring push with the strength members disposed therebetween, and a second end, which surrounds the protective jacket of an end portion of the fiber optic cable and is crimped thereupon so as to engage the protective jacket. In addition, the crimp band is engaged with the plug body by means of a key carried by the crimp band and a corresponding passageway defined by the plug body.
The Applicant noted that in the fiber optic plug of EP 1 430 339 the crimp band couples together the end portion of the fiber optic cable with the spring push which, in its turn, engages the connector housing. The connector housing and the end portion of the fiber optic cable are thus coupled by means of an intermediate mechanical coupling. This coupling can reduce the mechanical strength and, in particular, the tensile strength of the whole fiber optic plug exposing the optical fibers to possible ruptures. In addition, this type of coupling also increases the complexity of the assembling and production operations of the fiber optic plug, significantly increasing the costs of the fiber optic plug.
The Applicant thus faced the technical problem of providing an optical fiber connector assembly with an alternative and improved design, which enables to increase the mechanical strength of the optical fiber connector assembly and to simplify the assembling and production thereof.